


time to time

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Clawing, F/F, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 10: Hate sexFrom time to time, they had these moments.





	time to time

A long time ago, Catra used to purr during these moments with Adora. Before she had left the Horde, the moments had been gentle, and filled with love. But not anymore.

That past was long gone, and now, the moments were a mix of lust and hate, while remembering the twisted past. They were enemies, on the battlefield they tried to kill each other, but from time to time, when they were alone, things took another turn, like today.

Both had been exhausted and bled. No one were around, so out of nowhere, Adora had thrown her sword to the side. Her mouth were on Catra’s, while she roughly pulled her hair. Catra clawed her back, and before they knew it, they fell to the ground.

The two women were lost in the moment, Catra clawed open the back of Adora’s shirt, drawing blood. In return, Adora’s kiss deepened, before she bit Catra’s tongue and hit her back.

Their hearts beat faster. Every moment was so rough, this was wrong. They were enemies now, but the tension was still there, and it was still  _ so hot _ . Especially for Catra.

She hissed when Adora hit her back, and then tore her pants to shreds, even though she lacked claws. And before Catra had time to prepare, she was filled to the brink, three of Adora’s fingers violently beginning to thrust in and out of her. She was needy, and the pleasure was strong.

So, she kept clawing and pulling her hair. She was the one on top, even if she was serviced. She hated her so much, yet here they were again.

Their lips parted, and Catra immediately bit down on Adora’s neck, causing the warrior to scream. The pain was pleasure, and it caused her to thrust more violently into Catra.

Yes, they had done this before, and would many more times.

Right now, they had a moment. They were still enemies, and once it was over, they would walk their separate ways once again, filled with bruises and torn clothes. Until the next time when there needs were strong.


End file.
